THE Mayor
by Darkyellowz
Summary: I just started writing, and this popped up. Rated M because I hate them restrictions.


**Uh, hey, before you dive in. I just wanna let you know, that your reviews are important to me! I love when people tell me if I paced it too fast, and then go to point out where I was out of sync with everything else. I-I mean, if you don't want to... That's fine too... I guess... Anyway, have fun reading.**

Yawning, scratching my head, I emerge from my little home. I emerge into a small town, one that I've come to love. The small town that I'm mayor of. I forget, just how I came here, to where these humanoid furry creatures roam, nor that I care in the slightest. What time is it, anyway? I'll have to ask one of the villagers. Just behind my own house, is Fuchsia's. She's always been like a big sister to me, caring for me when no one would. Explains why she lives so close, too. I walk up to her house, knocking on the door. It took some time for my eyes to adjust, when I saw a note on the door.

"Gone shopping, girlfriend!"

Ah, that would explain a lot. Guess I'll have to track my way to Isabelle. Which is all the way on the other side of town, if memory serves me right. Left side, near the giant wall and cliff to the ocean. But before making tracks, I get myself a Peach from a nearby tree. Peach's are the town's specialty. It's sweet flavor makes my mouth tingle with joy, as the juices hydrate me.

So, I make tracks down to the town hall. On the way, I decide to drop by Bella's house. A little mouse friend. I admit, I have feelings for that peppy mouse girl. But as the mayor, I have to keep it to a strictly platonic relationship. Or so Isabelle told. I knock of Bella's door, receiving a cheery "Come in!"

I opened the door, to find Bella singing her heart away, with a big grin. She was standing on the bed that was situated just in the center of her room. I wait for her to finish, giving her a big round of applause. "That was great, Bella! Did you compose that yourself?" In the few months I've been mayor here, only a few of the residents have heard me speak to them in a verbal manner. Others only get shakes or nods. Bella was the few I talked to.

"Oh, no no. That was K.K Slider! His new album is rocking, to be blunt!" She was happy, which in turn gave me the biggest smile I could ever have, even if not big. "So, Mayor, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to the town hall, just to see if Isabelle has any work for me to do."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Bella frowned.

"Oh, sorry." I chuckled, trying to forget the mistake. "I'm just dropping by, to see how you're going. You are my favorite little mouse after all." Even if I say it all the time, this gets a blush out of her. "Oh, I have a snack if you want one." I just remembered, I picked up all three peaches from that tree earlier.

"Oh, sure! I'd love one!" She forgets about the events all together, as receiving the food was more important to her. She chewed down the peach faster than anything I've ever seen, and that's saying something. "Thanks for that, Ben!" That caught me by surprise, she never usually just says my name instead of 'Mayor...'

"Well, I had better get going. If I'm late, Isabelle might pop her topper." I scratch the back of my head, waving as I leave. Sometimes, I'm glad some people call me by my actual name, and not just 'Mayor.' Makes me feel like I'm one of them, and not some high authority figure. I can remember the town I lived in before this one, like a bad memory you just can't get rid of.

Just as I approach the town square, I notice that the fortune teller is back. I couldn't remember how much she charged, and all I have is 1,000 bells. I'll come see her later if I have the time. With another yawn, I proceed over the town square, and to the town hall.

"Ah! Mayor Ben!" I hear Isabelle greet me enthusiastically. "I thought you ran away! Where were you?"

"Oh, uh. I just came by to ask the time, just woke up you see."

"The time currently is 14th of November, 2014. 1:50 PM"

"I slept for that long? Well, alright. I'm gonna go check up on something outside, then I'll come back and do some work." I wave, leaving. I could hear her trying to tell me something as I leave, but I shrug it off.

I think the fortune teller's price is 500 bells or so, I couldn't quite remember. But I hop off to the fortune teller's hut, entering inside. It was a magical place, where you felt as if you were in outer space, flying with stars.

"Ah, hello Mayor. If you are here for a reading, that will be 500 Bells." Ah, so I was right. But without any more hesitation, I give her the 500 bells, awaiting. She begins chanting, "keeeee heh ha mo-atata… Keeeee ha ha mo-atatata… Eee na ro sheho-to bati…" The visible area around us changed drastically, as we were now on a blue platform, floating in what seemed like nothing. "Ah… Yes… I see your future now… It seems very grim, as if you have made the worst mistake. I see much bad luck in your future… And two females…" After that, it was standard procedure, I said thanks, then left. It's gonna be a tough week, I can feel it.


End file.
